Black Wings: Eye of Corruption
Corvus had to run, he had to hide. He had no time to react when he found out Saizir had his body taken by Kaede, the Time-Traveler. It had only been a few minutes that he was told to leave by the young teen, only to find him moments later. Though he had decidedly discovered that Saizir no longer was alive, his soul was in the hands of maniac, his body in the same situation. Corvus though, discovered he was too weak to battle, and had to make a hasty retreat from the planet of Thyria. Seya's Staff, a very valuable artifact in the hands of a demon; a good demon but a demon none-the-less. Corvus used the staff to teleport himself to Earth, a quaint planet brimming with life. He landed on the ground, finding that the staff had placed him slightly above the ground; he dusted off dirt on is cloak before grabbing the golden staff from the ground. Corvus looked around, noting the rain and the forest opening he had been teleported to. He fell to his knees in weakness, though disallowed the staff to plunge to his fallen stature, feeling it deserved respect as an artifact beyond comprehendible knowledge. The staff glowed in the ever-encompassing darkness that Corvus was subjected to, cutting through the night air and distorting the surrounding atmosphere with it's otherwordly glow. Corvus in his weakness, crawled over to a large tree, calmly sitting with his cloaked back to its trunk. He set the staff to stand in the middle of the ground, knowing it would stay and stand in its own might. He let his eyes droop as darkness overcame them, entering into the blissful, peaceful sleep: The only time Corvus could remember that he felt a facade of true happiness. It was the breaking of dawn that awoke Corvus, but what forced his eyes open was the fact the staff no longer stood before him. It was held aloft by a young teen, a boy whose delicate features and meek stature made him appear as a weak being. He wore a tan shirt and had light blue pants, a thin rope hung around his neck tied to something that was obviously under the tan shirt and was tied in the back; but that was hidden by his long, cascading white hair which contradicted his young age. His ebony black eyes and pale features would truly make him stand out in a crowd. It was also with this very knowledge Corvus ascertained that this child, no matter how weak he'd appear, is not to underestimated whether physically or mentally. "What are you doing?" Corvus cleanly questioned. The boy immediately dropped the golden staff in surprise and replied in a soft voice, "O-oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I-I just thought that the staff was certainly beautiful." The young man pointed at the staff, before gently picking it up. Corvus stood up and walked over to the young lad, who carefully handed him the golden weapon. He stared into the teen's eyes, noting that there something he wasn't completely used to: Innocence. This child was blissfully unaware of the dangers that surrounded him, Corvus was sure of that. "I-is there something wrong?" The boy questioned, Corvus shook his head in response, he couldn't understand the boy, his appearance was mystical and strange, yet he also seemed kind and nice. Innocence was the purest factor in his eyes. "No." Corvus answered, his aloof response sending shivers down the child's spine. O-oh... I'm sorry I- Well... I'm... Sorry..." The teen stuttered, showing a fearful side, as if Corvus would lash out and hit him. "My- my name is Makoto. Wh-what's your's?" He questioned. Corvus stared, his golden eyes not batting a blink, as if he were searching for something in the creature that stood before him. He didn't find anythig but continued to mull over countless thoughts that now marred is mind. He found himself thinking back to Kaede and Saizir, whose death was sadly apparent. Corvus hoped his escape from the time-traveler would be a good and long break from the continuous struggle against his father. "H-hello?" Makoto questioned, seeing if Corvus was still with him. "Corvus. That is my name." Came the simple reply. Chapter I Corvus had decided to lie low for a while, keeping hmself hidden from a certain psychotic time-traveler. He hid the staff in his cloak, having shrunk down its size with its power. He had elected to remain with this boy, of whom he had only known in the past recent hour. What had to learned thus far in that time period? Hardly anything. The child was quieter than Corvus himself, though he had started the conversation when meeting Corvus, he had all but kept silent afterward. Corvus was worried though, the mental health of the kid was more than disturbing. Other than the fact that the he appeared to be talking to himself. Corvus turned his head to look at the obviously suffering child. What was to be said about that? Was he mad? Did something happen in the past? Why was he talking to himself and muttering phrases in a language Corvus himself could not understand? Makoto's eyes turned to Corvus before his head turned to fully face Corvus' form, "Di-did I do something wrong?" Corvus shook his head, turning to look out a city that was slowly coming into view. The forest was slowly beginning to part, bringing a few houses into view as well. It was one of these few houses that Makoto took him to, a small one story that was blue on the outside, and had a beautiful garden in the front. Flowers completed the walkway and opted to entreat those into the abode that stood before it. The duo entered the quaint building. Corvus expected some parental figure to appear and welcome Makoto back home; but after a good five minutes of silence he turned to question Makoto, who had an answer already before the question was orated. "M-my father works as an archeologist... He... Well he is away right now. Like he normally is, so I basically live alone." Corvus nodded as he took in the surroundings, noting that everything was in order and cleaned to perfection. The floors of tile shined as if recently waxed, the picture frames hung up on the walls perfectly straight. Flowers decorated the nearby kitchen counter and the table, while a sofa was nicely placed before a fireplace. A hall led down showing four other rooms to enter, those of which Corvus was sure he'd probably rarely, if at all, walk down to bother with. Makoto suddenly appeared in his range of sight, holding a small porcelain cup that had blue flowers etched on the front, a small white plate beneath it with steam rising out of the top, "T-tea?" Corvus slightly nodded, taking the small cup from the younger boy, who then proceeded back into another room only to come out a few moments later with his own cup of tea. Makoto sat down on the small couch before the fireplace, gesturing for the cloaked Corvus to join him. Corvus walked over to do so, noticing a stack of newspapers, the top one clearly stating that "UNKNOWN THIEF STRIKES THIRD MUSEUM"; and it clearly went through detail that any film of the thief shown always had the figure blotted out in a dark cloud. Corvus sat onto the plush cushion, feeling a growing desire to read whatever else might be in that stack of newspapers. Indeed, it always helped to be in the know, that was something Corvus held to heart, especially when dealing with his father. For now though, he had to gather up whatever energy he could muster, especially after that scuffle with Kaede. He took a sip of his tea, noticing Makoto once more was talking to himself, muttering once more in another language he couldn't understand. "Is something the matter?" Corvus questioned, his golden eyes gleaming when Makoto turned his head to look at him. Makoto's ebony-black eyes appeared narrowed for a split second in anger at his interruption before they became widened and more calm once more. "O-oh... N-no... Sorry, I was just piecing a few things together, just some problem that had occured over the week." He closed his eyes but smiled none-the-less, tilting his head as he took a sip of his tea which he clearly enjoyed by his satisfied expression. Corvus stared into his own cup of tea, curious by today's events thus far. He had quickly met a child, learned very little from him, and was right next to him in his house. He spoke to himself quite often, even in the company of others and also appeared to be very perceptive about cleanliness. Corvus was wondering what the child hid from others though, and why the exact reason he had invited Corvus to come with him. His eyes turned back to the stack of newspapers, the top paper intricately describing how the thief had clearly entered the building, yet had not bothered to take anything. It went into a concise description how the museum before that had a good amount of things stolen, the most valuable being a golden cube. It went into brief details of how the museum before that had lost a golden scales of sort, but not much was else described. All in all, Corvus assumed that the child had been keeping those newspapers to keep up with this thief. He had stated that his father was an archeologist, perhaps the things his father had discovered were stolen, or maybe Makoto was waiting in aniticipation to know if something his father had discovered was stolen. "W-whoever the thief is, they're pretty good at not being seen." Makoto orated, Corvus looked to the teenager, who didn't look back but continued speaking, "S-sorry. I-Well, I was looking at where you were looking, so I thought you were curious." "It is interesting." There was simply silence afterward, Makoto fidgeted with the rope that hung around his neck, while Corvus simply sat there, as in if an idle mode. Both tea cups now were on the tile in front of the fireplace, awaiting to be picked up and cleaned in the kitchen for when the time came. Time had truly flown by, as the sun had set quite a while back. By now, clouds covered the sky as the rolling of thunder began to reach ears of the occupants of the house. Makoto had decided to allow Corvus to stay at his place for the night, giving him a guest room to stay in. Corvus heard the teen mumble something amongst 'good night' before departing to his own room. Corvus sat on the bed, staring at the emptiness that was absolute: simply a bed, two pictures and two potted plants and a window were within. He didn't know what to think as rain had started to hit against the window, creating minscule splashes of water, flashes of quick lightning brightening the sky for split seconds. Indeed, Corvus could only think about recent events as he forced himself to sleep when he had his head hit the pillow. XXXXXXX Much later into the night, it was still storming as a pale figure ran through the rain, blood-red cloak billowing behind him. His speed was fast, faster than any known human could comprehend. Splashes of water into tiny puddles of water occured after every quick step. This person was racing straight for the next museum, of course, that didn't go to say he would find what he was looking for. Even though it was a small, ranshackled building, it was a museum none-the-less, and finding what he required would prove fruitful in his quest. Dark energy began to envelope the figure's hands and slowly toward the rest of his body, leaving only a pair of bright red eyes to show. The smoke migrated through the wall of the building, revealing the inside which contained stands and stalls of ancient artifacts. Glass cases protected the items from outside damage, whether that was to dust or to people. The figure made his way through the building, lookng at each individual object on display. Tiny Mayan Statues. Interesting, but too different from his culture. Ancient imperial Regalia from Japan. Priceless, but not exactly what he was looking for. Pieces of parchment from Sumerian times. Much closer, almost, at least in region, but not exactly there. He didn't think he'd discover what he was looking for, until a soft, golden glow emitted from an object. His golden cube and scales he had stolen earlier reacted, as well as his other golden item; a golden triangle within a ring, which had a long, thin cone at the bottom that hung by a rope around his neck. It pointed to his left, showing that the other object nearby was glowing as well. It appeared to be a long staff made of solid gold, just like the rest of the items that were on his hands. His clouded hand reached forth through the glass, wrenching the object from the glass that shattered as it was forced an exit. Alarm bells rang in that immediate moment, but the thief smirked, leaving the building instantly, running down an alleyway, enjoying the thrill of those who were bound to be searching for him now. Chapter II He shot up out of bed, senses on the high. Corvus had heard a loud crash outside of the room he had slept in. He calmly walked out to investigate discovering Makoto to have accidentally dropped a potted plant. He looked to the large mess of dirt on the ground, noticing that a large mess of the dirt had remained contorted in the form of the now shattered pot. He sighed, watching as Makoto began to pick it up, Corvus decided to take over, cleaning the mess entirely within a few seconds. "Y-you clean faster than I can..." Makoto stated. "Perhaps..." Corvus merely answered. He threw out the remain into the trash Makoto had shown him before taking his seat calmly back where the sofa was that stood before the fireplace. A new newspaper was already unfolded and displayed the new headline. Apparently the thief was once more busy and had decided to steal another artifact, notably the details finally put in that all the artifacts thus far have come from Egypt. He looked to where Makoto had a sat; it was a glass table he occupied, a game board on it which he seemed to be engrossed in. Corvus walked over to analyze what sort of trivial game the child decided to dabble in. He noticed Makoto knock a few pieces down, which appeared to look like strange dragons, at other times it was a paladin or a mage. Makoto turned to look up at Corvus, giving a small smile, "Hello." He softly greeted, waiting patiently for Corvus' response, who merely nodded. "W-would you like to see what this game is about?" He questioned, Corvus sat down across from Makoto. "Yes." An almost-insane smirk fleetingly appeared on Makoto's features, before his visage became soft once more, "W-we use these pieces to battle one another across the magical field. You designate one piece as you, the rest as your army. I-I usally choose a mage." Corvus picked up a dragon, noticing its intricate craftsmanship, fine detail placed into the small figurine to show just how much someone put their time and work into the game. He was interrupted moments later at Makoto's voice, "Is-is something wrong?" "No." "W-well... W-would you like to play?" "I can try." Corvus answered. Makoto nodded, "There's something I'd like to show you." Makoto put his hands before himself, ripples in space occured before the rope around his neck glowed blue. A golden circular item with a triangle within appeared, dangling from Makoto's neck, an eye in the middle of the triangle. Corvus sensed a powerful, dark presence from the ring, eye widening that it emitted power beyond his own. "What is that?" "It matters not mortal." Makoto's eyes became red and his voice became deeper, "We'll be taking this game to the Realm of Darkness and then-" Corvus awoke, shooting straight up finding himself for once with sweat marring his brow. His breathing was labored and he looked outside to see it was still nighttime. It was still raining and lightning still struck, creating thunderous 'booms' in the distance. He shook his head, curious as to why the dream he just had took a nasty turn for the worse. He turned on his side, wondering about what just happened, a dream so vivid such as that. He doubt it could be true, but he was curious, he'd just have to control his emotions more. He sighed as he closed his golden orbs, awaiting a soundless, quiet nothingness for a dream, as per his usual. XXXXXXX Corvus felt the rays of the sun hit his eyelids, his golden orbs opening the second he felt the slight change in heat. He slowly sat up in the bed he had slept in to find a figure in the room, staring at him. Alert on high, he looked to whom it was, a black cloaked figure to be exact. He felt cosmic energy wave off of this being and he knew then he was in the presence of a Secret. A cousin of sorts, since Tsukinode created the Secrets, Tsukinode being his uncle. "Darkness..." "So... Corvus... You're awake..." Darkness nodded, "How disappointing that you arrived on the planet just in time for my... Seeds to finally show their growth into a plant." Darkness seemed to have all but be rid of his normal wheezing. "What do you mean?" Corvus questioned, "You influenced my dreams." "How perceptive... Did you enjoy seeing the golden trinket, a very powerful item containing the strength of Secrets themselves." Darkness snickered. "What exactly was it?" "A powerful token. I have indirectly created the seven treasures of the Secrets... They were created about four-thousand years ago... In Egypt to bring forth understanding for humanity." Darkness explained. "Somehow I doubt that. Your sphere deals with the darkness in the hearts of others and to further that very darkness." "Hm... Anyways, I came here to just say you should probably not bother with the problems of humanity. Perhaps leave this planet soon... It'll be in your best interest." Darkness slowly vanished, fading away into nothingness. Secrets rarely tended to just show up out of nowhere to simply warn others about certain things, Darkness was no different than the rest of them. What was his purpose and reason besides warning Corvus to just get off of the planet? He couldn't with Kaede out there, he needed to first find a place to hide Seya's Staff, if it ever got into Kaede's possession there'd be no telling what sort of consquences were to occur. Corvus got off the bed, walking out into the living room where the sofa was. He noticed a note from Makoto which clearly stated he would be back and that he just when on a short walk. A newspaper was set next to it, opened and the headline spoke of the same exact thing his dream had told him. Another item was stolen, so Darkness did indeed influence his dream. "Why?" Corvus muttered to himself, what was the true importance? Why did Darkness not want him on Earth?Too many questions to be answered. He noticed, circled in blue ink was a competition dealing with some RPG game, Makoto did say he had to go for a walk on his note. He probably went there to sign up for the competition? But where exactly was there? He looked to the person in the photo, the supposed 'most entertaining man' on Earth. He was by the name of Marcel Mayura, as he was hosting this game. He appeared to be a weathy man, wearing an orange business suit, but that also pointed out he's probably... Colorful, at least what Corvus himself thought. In big bold quotes were the words of Mr. Mayura, "Come one come all to the tournament of World of Monsters! Know now that some of you have been specifically chosen to participate! Those chosen have been sent invitations but hurry before registration ends!" Underlined was the word invitation. Perhaps Makoto had been invited? What was World of Monsters? Corvus was curious to find out what this was all about, he'd have to patiently wait for the child to return to question him about the game. It was moments after that Makoto came bustling into the house with a letter of recognition from Marcel Mayura himself! His excitement and joy had become infectious, though Corvus hid his slight change in mood with his normal, calm, bored expression. "Mr. Mayura has personally invited me to join the tournament dealing with World of Monsters! I'm so excited!" This was the most Corvus had heard the child speak, and there was no stuttering to add. "What is World of Monsters?" Corvus questioned, an eyebrow raised. "It's a Role-Play Game, where you control one main character as the ruler of a section of land, and use monsters, people, and other things to your advantage to take over other places. If you defeat and take over the board, the person you're going against loses. It's a very fun, mentally challenging game." Makoto smiled, he was quite happy with his letter and explaining the game in of itself. Corvus listened as Makoto passionately explained everything about the game, from tiny details to major descriptions of the monsters and characters to use. Chapter III It was once more a rainy night, the day before Marcel Mayura's competition was to begin. A city was quiet and tired, lulling into the night about to finally shut down. A drenched, blood-red cloak fluttered in the wind, as a white-haired figure slowly walked toward another museum. It had seemed that every one of the artifacts had made their way to a museum, each one in a different city, some thousands of miles apart. It mattered not, once he had what he most desired, everything would be at his mercy. He smiled, allowing some dark clouds of energy roll off of him, as it enveloped his whole body. It all flew under the door, recreating his form on the other side. How simple, the technologies of today were useless compared to the powers of magic. He saw item that he needed, a small golden key glistening in the light, a glass case protecting it from damage from the outside. He smirked, his scar from under his right eye stretching slightly at the change in his visage. His red eye focusing on the fourth item he needed. He snapped his fingers, the key vanished to only reform in his hands. "Another one is mine!" The man cackled like a maniac, he wanted to be careful, he knew this item could not be handled so roughly like the staff. "Something tells me that the key should not be in your possession," said a voice, coming from a puddle slidding under the door the thief himself entered through. The thief grumbled under his breath, lowering his head in anger, "So... Someone has finally caught me in the act." He pocketed the key in his red cloak, muttering curse words in Egyptian. Philip didn't recognized the language due to its great age but was able to estimate the language's age by a couple thousand years, but the closest language he knew was Hebrew. He asked in Hebrew, "What is your name, why are you after an ancient key?" The reply was in Hebrew as well as he turned to Philip, "The language of the slaves, eh? If someone as yourself knew the significance of the Golden Key, then you'd not ask." A wide grin spread itself upon the pale face, the scar under the right eye moving with the muscle tension. Philip thought for a second, "That's a mythology thing isn't it? One moment please." He found nothing. "Alright, I have no clue what it is. But considering that you say it's significant and refered to Hebrew as the "language of the slaves," I assume you're not the kind of person to own this." '' The white-haired individual muttered, "I can ''own the Key... Just as I own it's other three siblings..." He pulled out a sparkling, gold staff, "Now, before the alarms, I believe they're called, go off; I'd appreciate you to move out of the way!" Philip leaned against the wall, replying, "No, I think you're staying...besides I already tripped the alarm when slipping under the door. Knew someone was in here so, hey why not?" '' The Egyptian's eyes shrunk at the realization, in normal English, he responded, "You must have shut off the sounds then. Wadjet!" A giant, green, winged serpent with red eyes formed from behind the individual, busting a hole in the ceiling. The thief jumped atop the snake, getting on the roof as the snake vanished. He turned to look down the hole into the museum to glare at Philip, "Stay out of my way." He hissed, hearing sirens blaring. Just before the door was busted down, the thief cackled, "I'll repeat... Stay out of my way! ''You'd do well lest I have to kill you." The last words were muttered in Egyptian, before the thief summoned his winged-serpent, jumping atop it and flying away. "Well," Philip muttered, "I best try to blend in." Philip slithered to the corner as the police busted down the door, changing his form to blend in with the police as they began to investigate. XXXXXXX It was the day of the competition, Makoto had questioned if Corvus desired to come along, which the demon nodded. They stood before a large building in the shape of the letter "I". Otherwise known as Marcel Mayura's favorite letter of the alphabet. Why was this known? Marcel said anything and everything. But Corvus' desire was not to see that man, it was to see the kid 'in action' would be a certain change, if at all from knowing that there was another stolen Egyptian artifact. To be more precise, it was simply a tiny key, just a little key made long ago; it's importance was not known and even though it was small, it was still stolen. Other than that, there was little told, but there should have been more to the story than that. Not one image yet, the perpetrator was yet to even be caught on photo or film. Corvus though was interrupted by an intercom, "Welcome all, all of my honored guests!" Marcel Mayura appeared upon a helicopter, wearing a green suit, "To the ultimate game, with the best of the best. At this invitation you've come to compete, for the honor fighting until your own defeat!" Mr. Mayura's voice was sing-songy, his pitch though was perfect. "Know that you each are given a star, gain three more from competing and you'll find yourself up in my company. The first floor of the building of ToonCorp Inc. before you is the first rounds, second rounds on second floor. Et cetera until you arrive to the fourth floor." Mayura smiled, "Please escort yourselves in the calmest fashion to begin the games. I'll be watching you, and I await my finalists." The helicopter took flight, landing on the top of the lettered building. Makoto walked toward the building, Corvus in tow. This was going to be quite amusing indeed. XXXXXXX Makoto had gone and taken down two people, already holding onto the third level, awaiting who'd be his challenger. He had easily defeated his first two competitors with ease, Corvus was indeed intrigued by the child's mental capacity. He had easily outsmarted each opponent, luring them into his own traps with devious plots ending in their demise of the stages the game had laid out. Corvus was truly amused, but he was also entranced by this game. Makoto seemed to have certain characters that reminded him of those he knew, to a certain extent. A character named "The Judge" had long green hair and was tall for a game piece, carrying a large sword. Very much like Arbiter, just in a much weaker extent as the character could not destroy the board with the Balance. But then there were factions as well. Each character was separated into a category, and had weaknesses. Dragons, such as Makoto's Twilight Dragons, could span large distances across the board, but had to wait to make an attack for one turn. While the "Little Red Berserker" could move, attack, and then flee all in one turn, but she had less distance she could cover. It truly depended on the move that was allowed according to what the piece entailed. Corvus watched as another kid about Makoto's age approached him, thus beginning their duel against one another. He knew Makoto was trying to bring forth one of his most powerful of the figurines, the "Ebony-Scaled Dragon", which normally won the fight as it was such a powerful character. Corvus had learned by now that Makoto was using all his pieces into conjunction with another to bring forth this dragon, which acted like a much more powerful version of the "Little Red Berserker", with an effect of destroying exactly half of the forces on the field when it came into play. Corvus also knew that Makoto had already almost won, easily by bringing forth that very creature, causing his opponent to surrender the fight, giving him the last star. Makoto's fights had thus far been all the same, quick, easy, simply taking five minutes and no more. He was amazed at the analytical skill of the child who looked no older than fifteen. "I-I'm ready, there's only three finalists able to come into the meeting with Mr. Mayura. A-a three way round in his halls is done, then one of us, whoever is the winner can challenge the creator." Makoto mentioned, knowing what was to come already as he walked to the elevator, Corvus in tow. They went up to the fourth floor, and took to waiting at a table. Two others came in moments after, being the other two finalists, they sat at their own tables keeping themselves separated from each other. There was clapping as Marcel Mayura came walking down the hall in a black suit, gaving changed from his other one earlier. "As far as I'm concerned, you three are some of the greatest players at my own game. Congratulations." He smirked, impressed with the three players in the room, looking to Corvus as well, his eye widening for a moment before returning to his normal, calm self. "Do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a World of Monsters tournament?" Mayura chuckled haughtily at his statement. "So when do we do the three way fight?" One of the kids questioned. "Oh, tomorrow. Return here to my fourth floor to perform the final fight. The winner gets to have a go at me." Mayura chuckled to himself, as all three of his guests and the dark cloaked one left. "And when you return, I'll be having a most elegant and fun time with you... Makoto-boy..." His golden eye flashed in the light bathing his body as he turned down his hall, preparing for his round tomorrow. "No doubt it'll be his turn to step up to the plate of glory." He majestically walked down the hall, his hair briskly following him in all of its shiny glory. Chapter IV The thief had traveled once more, to a calm and quaint town, holding another sacred item of the Secrets. He smirked knowing that the town wasn't prepared at all for his quick visit and unavoidable attack to take the next item. The cube displayed to him the direct location, and to a small building it indeed was. He smiled, placing the Golden Key into the keyhole, turning the door with a click. He opened the door, walking in, noting there were no alarms or any security, just simply the locked door. "What fools. Thinking their mere house was going to keep anyone from taking the Cloak of Atum... Or as this English language calls it... The Golden Cloak..." The Egyptian thief cursed under his breath as he searched the place, finally ripping the cloak out of the bottom of a locked filing cabinet, unlocked by the Golden Key of course. He took note how it glowed in it's beauty, fodling his blood-red cloak to wear the Golden Cloak; the Golden Ring, his first item glowed in irritation, the cone at the bottom pointing at the door. A silvery mass slithered under the door before reforming into a humanoid form. "Well it seems when you slaughtered those cops you've picked up a little "friend" of mine." said Philip as a microscopic machine flew from the thief and returned to its source. "So, I'm picking up a pattern here, gold key, gold cloak, what is this about? Money? Considering the fact that what you have is a skeleton key, I would assume so." The thief stared down at his Ring, which stopped pointing at Philip, "How...? I don't get it... You found me already... We must stop meeting one another, or else I'll have to be rid of you." The thief sighed, taking out a golden cube, "Money... What idiocy." Philip then asked, "Well then what are you after, I mean all you're taking is gold...wait a minute...golden cloak...as ridiculous as it sounds but that wouldn't be the Golden Fleece would it? You know, Greek, cure any disease? I know irrational, but that's what I think of when as I look at it." The thief seemed calm for a moment, before bursting out into hysterics, he began to speak Egyptian, "You know nothing. You cannot comprehend anything, because your mind is not open to magic." ''The Egyptian thief laughed psychotically, pointing rudely at Philip and holding the golden cube in the other. Philip merely asked in Hebrew, a language both of them seemed to know, ''"I do not speak your tounge. Can you speak either in languages that are used in the modern times or at least Hebrew?" '' The thief snickered, replying in English, "Messing with your head is quite easy. Now, do I have to force you out of my way? Or are you going to move out of my way?" Philip replied, "Well nothing on Earth has yet to beat me for good...well I know of one but I doubt you have access to a machine that can create an EMP do you? Anyway, to be honest I have a feeling that you shouldn't have that cloak so I'm going to say no to both suggestions." "EMP?" The thief questioned, "It's nice that you share information, I'll have to look that up the moment I blast you out of the way..." Behind the thief formed the winged-serpent, Wadjet, "We didn't get acquianted last time. Wadjet meet the kid, kid meet the instrument of your demise." The snake hissed in anger, red eyes glowing. Philip responded, "My name is Philip. And your little ''naja haje has yet to gain a psychological advantage over me through fear, and to be honest judging by its appearence lacks physical substance, being a sort of plasma, which is basically an ionized gas, and therefore doesn't present much of a physical threat." The thief made a slight nod of his head, with that, the snake's tail lashed out, hitting Philip on his torso. "How's that for a physical threat?" Came the question, it seemed to be that of a test, as Philip felt something out from that hit. Philip groaned in pain, saying, "OK, I was wrong, that did hurt!..." But as he straightened out his posture, it could be seen that he was already regenerating from the wound, "But that won't kill me!" "Oh no. I didn't mean to kill you or anything. Just to feel you out, maybe gain some exchanged information from you. Using my friend as the conduit." The thief's eyes glinted dangerously, "And I see someone... Someone you've been in contact quite a bit with." Wadjet lashed out once more, the thief trying to collect information from Philip by using the soul-serpent. 'Bastard! He learned about Rune!' Philip said in his mind as he dissolved and slithered away before reforming near the thief and tried to strike him with his flail arm. The attack landed, as it sent the thief sprawling across the floor and slamming his head into the closed door that was the exit. The thief stood up, as the snake vanished, "Ow... Oh... M-my head... Wh-where am I?" He looked to Philip, his eyes very innocent and kind looking. Philip was taken aback by this and was unsure how to proceed. It seemed unlikely that the one hit would cause amnesia, but it wasn't out of the realm of possiblity. "D-did you knock that c-creature out of my soul?" The thief stuttered, showing pure innocence the whole way. Philip raised an eyebrow, reformed his hand and answered, "I suppose I did." "T-thank you Master Philip... You saved my life... T-that horrible creature h-had taken over my mind... And- And now I'm finally free..." The thief bowed his head in reverence to Philip, tears streaming down his face. "Well, bowing is unnecessary. But as that spirit has caused you to commit theivery, I will have to take the artifacts you've stolen back to their rightful owners." Philip said, a quick plan forming in his mind. "Truly... I thank you that I'm free... FREE TO ANNIHILATE YOU THAT IS!" The soft voice became hard and deep once more, as Wadjet appeared and lashed out at Philip, biting and snapping. Philip contorted himself into an unnatural angle to avoid the snakes maw, before densifying his fist to be hard as a rock before stretching it towards the thief's face snapping, "You're little pet doesn't scare me and neither do you!" The thief's eyes widened, jumping back his form phased through the door, the golden robe glowing brighter as this occured. Wadjet vanished, as the thief was safe from harm, outside the building Philip was now in. "So, it's power is still as strong as it was then..." The thief mentioned to himself, his white hair blowing in the wind. Philip didn't try to follow him, he intentionally left some nanobots on Ateo's head from the flail and could track him. 'Now all I have to do is wait.' he thought, waiting a solid half hour before slithering out from under the door to take note that the thief had left. Chapter V It was a dark room, a light was shining above a long rectangular table that had an image of a grassy field on it, though it changed at once to a barren wasteland, then to an ocean of water. This was a table to truly play World of Monsters. Makoto was prepared for the final round, holding his box of World of Monster figurines at the ready to go agains Marcel Mayura, who was most pleased with Makoto's work. Marcel was now dressed in a pink suit, starkly contrasting to his black hair that flowed gracefully around his head, which covered his right eye. He smiled before addressing Makoto, "Congratulations Makoto-boy, you've turned out to be quite the young mastermind. Battling your way past all the other challengers, winning your way to the fourth floor just to face me." Makoto had defeated the other two champions of the whole competition almost an hour earlier, once more using his trump card the "Ebony-Scaled Dragon." Makoto was just as soft spoken as the first day Corvus met him, "I-I'm just good at the game, I suppose." Corvus sighed, knowing full well that the game was a trivial waste of time, but interesting nonetheless that Makoto turned out to be painfully smart to outwit the rest of the competition, even with how soft-spoken he was. "Now now, don't be so modest Makoto-boy. Know that you have used a wonderful set of monsters that I myself find majestic in their capabilities." Marcel complemented, "But know that going against me will prove to be most difficult, I assure you. And even more fabulous, you've brought company. This must be Corvus-boy." Corvus' eyes widened at Marcel's use of his name, not once had Corvus used his name since he had introduced himself to Makoto. "Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing around." Marcel chuckled, "Let us begin, shall we?" Marcel pulled out a chair and sat at one end of the table, Makoto doing the same. "The field creator changes for your side, as per the usual. You know all the rules and how to play. So no fancy things need to be said for you to be prepared." Marcel Mayura stated, "Just know that I'm not going to be as easy as the rest of your competition." He had a clear box to his right already on the board, which was filled with his character figurines, Makoto placed his on his right as well. "Are you prepared, Makoto-boy? Ready to have some fun?" Mayura chuckled. "I-I guess..." "Then let the game... Begin!" Mayura smiled, picking up a die that appeared on his right, which had also appeared for Makoto. "I'll go first, hm?" He rolled the dice forth, which landed on a two. "Ah yes, a two, high enough to bring forth a level two creature. I think I'll choose my "Witch of Thyria"." Marcel set down on the field a blond woman dressed in green, who had ringed eyes. The figurine lost its wooden pedestal it sat upon, becoming somewhat of a hologram and floated in place. "Of course, I can't attack you because you have yet to even place a monster, so I shall wait for you to go." Corvus was silent, only interested in this moment at how the man knew his name. He tried understanding at how someone could gain that information, if Makoto had been the only person thus far he had revealed his name to. Of course, it was also disturbing to see Kerava, even in figurine or hologram form to being in the same room. "Um... Okay..." Makoto rolled a four, "I'll take out my "Little Red Berserker", and I'll also use her ability to bring forth "Infernis Dragon"." Two of Makoto's characters were already on the field, giving him a fine advantage as his tiny character floated in place. "Bravo Makoto-boy, bravo." Mayura clapped, "But the game has only begun. I believe it's my turn, since effects disallow movement." Marcel rolled his dice, landing it on a five, "I believe it is time to bring forth another, the simple but effective "Time-Traveler"." A black haired man was put next to the "Witch of Thyria", he wore a purple kimono and had his tongue lolling out. Corvus was appalled at the appearance of Kaede, disgusted with seeing the man once more. "Because the "Time-Traveler" and "Witch of Thyria" are bonuses in each others relationships, I can use my witch's effect now. I may bring forth my "Embodiment of Misery"." Marcel put another figurine of a being cloaked in red behind the "Witch of Thyria". The figurine turned into a hologram, floating behind the Witch, whose green dress became red. "I'm unsure if you're aware, Makoto-boy, that my Embodiment creatures can take over others, and in doing so, either power them up, or break them down." Chapter VI Raining once more late at night, it didn't matter to the thief, he was merely here for the Golden Necklace. Philip had gotten in the way twice so far, but the thief was sure he wouldn't be caught this time. He smirked as he bypassed all the security of this museum, finding it too easy to enter, though that was his forte. He began to search the building, knowing for sure that the necklace was within reach, but where? He began to rip through filing cabinets, searching through containers, and even going through desk drawers to search for the item he so greatly desired. He had no such luck finding the item of question, and to say he was growing annoyed was an understatement. He ripped at his hair in anger, "Where could it be?!" He screeched. A familiar voice stated, "I'm going to assume due to the recent buglaries that the people who own this museum probably hid it. Or maybe they know something I do not and agree with me that you shouldn't have it." The thief calmly stopped his little raid, he chuckled slightly, "Back again, Philip? You know, this is about the third time you've caught me in the act. Infuriating." To which Philip responded, deadpan, "The reason is quite simple, I'm smarter than you and you seem to fall for the same trap repeatedly." "Your arrogance is astounding." The thief muttered, his red eyes glinting as he turned to look at Philip, "If you are so smart, why have you yet to capture me? A petty thief?" Philip responded in the same deadpan voice, "Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm unbeatable nor does it mean nothing can get the drop on me, which you did to a certain extent." Philip cracked his "joints", finishing with, "And I've dealt with people whose powersets are similar to your own, even a similar energy signature to you. Hell I'm friends with one." "That's nice to know." The thief gave a strange smile, "So... Last time we met, you said something about an EMP... I've taken my time to find out how to be rid of you... Electromagnetic Pulse, hm?" 'Shit! He couldn't possibly of gained access to one could he?!...or will he just mimick one with his powers? Regardless, not good!' "I've researched a little about them... You know, to understand you..." The thief smiled, raising his arms and opening his palms out to Philip, "I hope you're ready." 'Well, time to disperce!' Philip thought, exploding into a swarm of nanobots, gliding into every nock and cranny his nanobots could fit in, looking for another place to reform in safety from the EMP, which actually was in the form of some strange magic radiating from the thief's hands. shockwaves shot around the room, before the thief stopped his attacks. "Huh..." The thief smirked, quickly rummaging through other stuff and throwing papers around in a wild frenzy to find the next golden item. Everyone of Philip's nanomachines were knocked out by the shockwaves, despite hiding. He was now uncounscious but still undetectable due to both hiding and his nanomachines' microscopic size. The thief sighed, knowingly gone through everything in the room, he was checking every nook and cranny, finding nothing. He began to break holes in the walls in anger and rage. He paused, "How am I going to find it...?" The thief fell to is knees in anger, like a child he slammed his hands on the ground many times, going through a deep tantrum for a good ten minutes before breaking nearly everything in the room. Philip came back to consciousness, 'Huh, that was quick, better reform.' The machines quietly slithered down and silently reformed, hiding behind a case, spying on the Egyptian's tantrum. 'Huh, and everyone says Todd is childish.' he thought. "That... I can't believe this!!" The thief scrreched, breaking a glass case, the last glass case, nearby. shards embedded into his skin as blood flowed. "I'm not getting anywhere..." The Egyptian growled, walking outside into thunderstorm that now hovered above the city's head. Philip came out of his hiding place and sighed, "Well I don't have my nanomachines on him so I can't track him. But now I wonder...where is that Golden Necklace anyway?" It was then that Philip was taken by surprise, as the thief seemingly appeared before him, using a surprising amount of enhanced strength to knock Philip to the ground. "You must know where it is!! You probably hid it!!" "AH!...One: Where the heck did you come form? and Two: I got here after you! How in the name of Mendel do you propose I hid it before you got here if I came after you!?" "You could have been here before I even entered this building, perhaps visited before I struck." The theif smirked, "As to where I came from, I'm a thief and a stealer of souls. Hiding and attacking is my forte." The theif smirked, "Now you probably know where it is... So... Where is it?!" Philip responded calmly and dryly, "Yes, because I can foresee the future in the stars and tea leaves and crap and knew you would be here and hid it and left just to risk myself fighting you. Makes perfect sense." The thief growled, "You're irritating... But now that I think on it... You are very smart." Golden rings appeared, floating in midair, "I enjoy having a prisoner that can give me all the information I desire... You'd be a fine one, if I do so say myself." Philip slithered a fair distance back, "And why on Earth would I help you with my knowledge?" The thief was suddenly before Philip, "Because either way... I get what I want..." The golden rings launched at Philip, intent on capturing him by wrapping around him. Philip attempted to escape by dissolving and trying to got through the cracks in the floorboards. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Book III Category:Dark